pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart Throbbing Valentine Series! Live by SunRise!
~Live Info~ Idol: Klara Katarimoto and Sango Yagichi (aka SunRise!) Coord: Patisserie Valentine Coord (Klara) and Escort Pearl Coord (Sango) Song: Daisuki dayo Daisuki dayo Umarete kite Arigatou by Kurihara Yuki (as Kakuma Ai) and Okamoto Nobuhiko (as Momotsuki Shinya) for the anime Momokuri ---- ~Before Live~ Squi: You must be excited to do this live...right, squi? Klara: (red face as a tomato) Yes...it's not that I...uh...ahem...etto...alright, the confident Klara will take the stage and win that coord! You're not messing this one Sango! (still red) Sango: Alright, I'll do my best to not disappoint my Klärchen! (winks) Klara: Your Klärchen?! Sango: Did I just say that? What's wrong? Are you not feeling well? We can let Yayoi and Miele take over for us. Klara: NOOO!! We're doing this!! (thinks) Klara, hold yourself together. He is noticing argh! Squi: Looks like it's your turn, squi. Klara and Sango: Okay! We'll do our best to not disappoint you, Squi-san! ---- ~Coord Change~ Meganee: Scan the appropriate amount of PriTickets. Klara and Sango: Idol Time, Countdown! Meganee: The Patisserie Valentine Coord sure does melt our hearts with it's sweet looks. Klara: Patisserie Valentine Coord Meganee: And we can conclude that the wearer must be escorted by someone dressed in white as vanilla. Sango: Escort Pearl Coord, baa baa~ Audience: Klara, you look so clever! Sango heal us! SunRise, we miss you! Klara and Sango: SunRise is back, guys! I hope you had a wonderful Valentines Day. Klara: Satisfied with chocolates... Sango: ...flowers... Klara and Sango: ...or cards? Because we have something sweet for you. Enjoy~ Sumire: WE SHIP YOU TWO!!! Klara: (blushing) SHUT UP AND JUST WATCH!! ---- ~Live~ Note: Gray are Klara's lines and White are Sango's lines. A colored background is provided to be able to read Sango's lines. ^^ Migi tonari ni hidari tonari ni kimi ga aruku kimi ga waratteru nanigenai kedo konna mainichi kiseki nanda na kyou wa doko ikou? Kimi wa shiranai mada ie nainda himitsu Emotion fushigi aeba au hodo ni afureru omoi Tayorinai? soko ga ii! otoko rashikunai? kawaii! nanka shiawase da na Kimi no koto suki suki sukisugite tomaranai yo tomaru wake nai yo umaku ienai kedo Yume kana yume da na uso mitai uso janai kikoeta!? terepashii! tanoshii! ureshii! ichigo MIRUKU nonde kaerou Klara and Sango: '''Making Drama, Switch On!' Klara and Sango performs Strawberry Milk Fountain. Klara and Sango are riding on a red heart, jumped off from it and runs a road of strawberry milk, with Sango pulling Klara's hand. Sango says "let's go" while Klara hesitates and replies "not sure this is a good idea". Sango answers "it's alright, I'll go with you". Klara nods and grabbed his hands, feeling warmth and secure. Together, they slide down the strawberry milk fountain and a rain of strawberries (including Ichigo herself) rained as a transition. Klara and Sango: Strawberry Milk Fountain Klara and Sango: '''Cyalume Time' Klara changes to her Super Cyalume Klara Coord and Sango changes to her Super Cyalume Sango Coord. Daisuki dayo daisuki dayo umarete kite arigatou te ase nugutte te wo tsunagou Deatte kurete honto arigatou ---- Category:Shows Category:Klara's Shows Category:Sango's Shows Category:SunRiSe! Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Duo Live